Alone In A Corner
by Potterfan89
Summary: Jack finds Ianto trying to drink away his sorrows. responce to a challange. slight JANTO. Angst-y Ianto


**Disclaimer;** I own nothing…

**A/N; **This was a prompt that came from they said that they bet I couldn't write one with '"The polar bear has eaten all of the toothpaste." Ianto hiccupped' well here is the result. But the thing is, I don't like it, well I do but I don't I don't know, it's different to what I usually write. Also before i forget, this is set about two weeks after 'cyberwoman'.Anyway, ENJOY!!

* * *

**Alone in a corner**

Jack pulled the SUV to a stop out side a shady looking pub in the canter of Cardiff. He locked the car and slowly walked through the paint peeled doors. It wasn't very busy, that was either due to the fact that it was a Wednesday or that the burly bloke in the corner looked like he'd kill you just to watch you bleed. There were tables lining the back wall, a juke box in the front corner, two pool tables in the centre and around the bar were stools that looked like they wouldn't hold a puppy. At the end of the bar alone in the corner sat the reason Jack was at the decrepit establishment in the first place.

Three hours earlier Jack was struggling to stay awake as he was filling out the reports on the alien device that they found that day when his phone rang. The person on the other end was a UNIT officer that Jack had been… close with about a year ago. The officer asked Jack if he knew why his secretary was trying to drown himself in a glass of whiskey. Jack took down the address of the pub, told the officer that he would handle it and made his way to where Ianto Jones was drowning his sorrows.

He strolled over and sat on the stool next to Ianto and ordered himself a glass of water. "You know, no matter how much you will it to happen, the glass won't refill itself."

"Jack?" Ianto croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I received and intriguing phone call from an old friend of mine. He said that he saw you in here and he wondered why you were trying to drink yourself stupid."

Ianto rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink. "No offense Jack, but you really are the last person I want to see at the moment."

"No offense? You're lucky that I don't offend easily or I might start to think that you really don't want me around."

"What do you want Jack?" Ianto ordered another drink when the person behind the bar brought Jack's water.

"When I get a phone call telling me that a member of my team is trying to drink himself to death I tend to react."

"No need to stress sir, I'll be at work bright and early with a fresh suit and a hot pot of coffee. That's what I've done everyday for the past two weeks. I've done it everyday since…" Ianto's voice cracked as his refill appeared, he drank it down half of it in one go.

"Maybe you've had enough." Jack was in awe with how well Ianto was holding his liquor.

Ianto just ignored Jack and finished his drink. "So tell me Jack, what's the real reason you're here? Because after what I did to you all, I know it's not to see if I'm ok. Are you finally going to Retcon me?"

"I'm not going to Retcon you." Jack sighed.

"You really should you know. God knows I've done more than enough to deserve it."

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Jack put an arm around Ianto's shoulders and led him out to the street. He hailed a taxi and gave the driver Ianto's address. Ianto spent the top mumbling something about polar bears, toothpaste, and hiccupping.

When the taxi pulled to a stop Jack paid and Ianto led the way to his flat. Jack was amazed that Ianto could actually find his way there, it scared him because that meant that the younger man had done this many times before.

Ianto fumbled with the keys, when he opened his door he stumbled over to his couch.

"Ianto?" Jack sat next to the younger man after he got him a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

Ianto shrugged. "I'm fairly sure that I'm drunk."

"Here drink this." Jack gave Ianto the water. "So are you going to tell me why you've been drinking so much?"

Ianto gave him an exasperated look. "Are you seriously asking that question Jack? I can't imagine why someone who lost the love of their life would want to drink." He slurred as his head fell to the side, landing on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Yes Ianto?"

"The polar bear has eaten all of the toothpaste." Ianto hiccupped before passing out.

Jack picked up Ianto and carried him into the bedroom. When he laid down the smaller body and removed his belt and shoes Jack came to an important decision. He was going to save Ianto Jones, even if it was from himself. He would be there no matter what, Ianto may have made a huge mistake, but love does strange and mysterious things to people, no matter what time they're in.

* * *

**Review??**


End file.
